


It's Only Logical

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angsty at first, M/M, Other, Platonic!LAMP, but fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: It's Logan's birthday and it's only logical he doesn't mention it to the other sides, so they can focus on Thomas. Right?





	It's Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in honour of my boi's bday!!!!

Logan awoke to the sound of his alarm, as usual. It was 7am, as usual. It was November third. Oh. It was his birthday.

Logan had never really celebrated his birthday.

He didn’t understand why you would interrupt a day of productivity in favour of eating cake and presenting gifts.

So he had never mentioned his birthday to the other sides.

Something panged through his heart when he thought about the other sides’ birthdays who he had helped celebrate. They were… fun. He liked spending time with his fellow sides.

Logan had mentioned the date of his birthday once fleetingly, so he wasn’t sure if the others remembered it.

He ignored the pang in his heart. (do sides have hearts????)

It was only logical they didn’t waste time.

Right?

Logan changed into his typical attire, as usual. He made sure to straighten his tie, as usual. He opened his door and walked out into the quiet hallway. Wait. That wasn’t normal. Usually there would be some form of noise echoing through the mind palace during the morning.

Logan chose to ignore it in favour of checking for breakfast. Patton usually makes breakfast about half an hour before anyone wakes up.

Logan walked into the kitchen to find it empty.  
That’s weird.

We were up a bit later than usual watching movies, Logan thought, maybe they’re still asleep.

Once again, he ignored the pang in his heart.  
He better let them sleep. They need a healthy amount.

It was only logical to leave them be. Right?

Logan decided he wasn’t hungry and walked stiffly into the living room.

“Oh.” was all he could say when he saw what was waiting for him.

“Happy birthday Logan!”

Virgil, Roman and Patton were standing in the living room, each holding a gift. There was a cake and a few balloons.

It wasn’t much, but it was how Logan liked it.

“I- T- H- Thank you.” Logan stumbled over his words.

“You’re welcome Lo! Now come over here!” Patton opened his arms for a hug.

Logan obliged and gave him one.

Virgil and Roman joined in on the hug as well.

Maybe he could spend some time celebrating his birthday with the other sides.

Perhaps it would have been more logical to inform them.

It’s just logical to spend time together as a famILY, right?


End file.
